


Risky Behavior

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Drabble based on this prompt from Tumblr for Fluffy Friday: In the aftermath of a meta human incident, Iris is directed to get an interview with the Flash on the scene, and Barry wanting to have some fun with his girlfriend starts flirting with her a little on camera (does this count as fluff?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Behavior

“Iris West here reporting live from Central City Bank, where the Flash has just taken down two metas who were holding hostages inside.”

  
Barry stood beside Iris with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face that she was trying to ignore.

  
“So Flash, tell us a little bit about what it was like in there? What kinds of powers did these metas have?”

  
“First of all you look lovely today Miss West. So ya, it wasn’t anything too crazy. It was just two teens looking for a thrill. They were definitely out of their element. That color looks so nice on you by the way…”

  
Iris looked at Barry, deadpan, before flashing a smile at the camera and then looking back at him.

  
“And their powers?”

  
“Oh yes. It appears one of them could walk through solid objects and the other had some sort of X-ray vision thing going on. Pretty harmless.”

  
A strong gust of wind blew by, covering Iris’ face with her hair. Barry quickly reached over and brushed her hair back out of her face, letting his hand linger just a moment too long.

  
“Looks like the wind is trying to cover up that pretty face of yours, we can’t have that.”

  
She glared at him before turning back to the camera.

  
“Well it seems that’s all we have time for today. The Flash is a very busy man, wouldn’t want to keep him from protecting the city. Thanks again for all you do Flash. I’m Iris West, stay safe out there in the city folks!”

  
The camera crew quickly started packing up as Iris made her way to the news van. Right before she opened the passenger door she felt a familiar set of arms whisking her away.

They stopped suddenly in an alleyway.

  
“You’re giving yourself away babe.”

  
She shook her head at him before pulling him down to her for a kiss.

  
“I can’t help it that my girlfriend is a hot news reporter. I can’t just turn the way I feel about you off when I’m the Flash.”

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
“Just be a little more careful next time, ya? It’s already suspicious enough that I’m the only reporter you’ll talk to.”

  
He nodded in agreement.

  
“Well, no one else is worth the Flash’s _oh so valuable_ time. I’ll see you at home later.”

  
He kissed her again before dropping her off at the news van.

  
The cameraman finished loading the equipment and slammed the door shut.

  
“That boyfriend of yours oughta be more careful.”

  
He winked at her.

  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
She opened the van door and stepped inside.

  
“Mmm I’m sure you don’t. He may be fast Iris, but the way he lingers on you during every interview you do…he slows down around you, like he wants to savor the moment. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together."

  
“Touché…could you please keep it between us though Tim?”

  
“You got it Miss West. Oh, and he wasn’t wrong about that color on you.”

  
She rolled her eyes and shut her door, unable to hide the smile on her face.


End file.
